The Eye of the Storm
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: SS Lost Canvas, Agasha x Albafica. Una tormenta que refleja los sentimientos, a veces oscuros, a veces llenos de pasión, pero sabemos que siempre que llovió, amainó, y el sol asoma, dispersando la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1: The Eye of the Storm

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

_**Aclaración**_**: **Lo mismo que antes Agasha un poco mayor de lo que es en el anime o manga, aquí tiene 15 años. Así que, prevengo, si no les gusta ese cambio, no sigan leyendo. Quedan advertidos.

Para entender de donde viene esta historia más larga, o sea como se desarrolló la relación entre Agasha y Albafika, hay cuatro oneshots que le preceden y en ese orden:  
>01) No Touching is The Rule<br>02) Bouquet  
>03) My Most Beautiful Flower<br>04) Nightmare

**Parte 1: The Eye of the Storm**

_By Goddess Rhiannon 24/12/11_

Las oscuras nubes de tormenta amenazaban con descargar su furia en cualquier momento, el clima se hacía más ominoso a cada minuto, lo que reflejaba a las claras el sentimiento de cierta chica florista que miraba con enfado a la distancia, en dirección del Santuario. Otra vez no había venido, Agasha estaba sola sentada en la colina de siempre, esperando que Albafika se dignara a agraciar el día con su presencia… cosa que no hacía desde la última vez que Agasha había estado algo enferma, que en parte había sido culpa del mismo Santo de Piscis que se sintiera mal y con pesadillas sobre su muerte a manos de una oscura presencia, ya que había vuelto a desaparecer por mucho tiempo, justo como ese día. El viento había empezado a arreciar, haciendo volar las doradas hojas de los árboles, que marcaban el inicio del otoño. Las fuertes ráfagas enredaban el castaño cabello de la muchacha, mientras gruesas gotas de lluvia pegaban contra su rostro, que tenía las cejas fruncidas y una expresión de ira en los bellos ojos pardo verdosos, a Agasha le importaba un comino estarse mojando con la fría lluvia, seguía parada, esperando, pero nada, ni atisbo de Albafika. Cuando sintió que el agua le había calado hasta los huesos, suspiró resignada, aunque aún enojada, y empezó la caminata a casa, ya que no quería preocupar a su padre.

En el templo de Piscis, un Albafika inquieto se paseaba de lado a lado de su templo. Estaba preocupado… y asustado. No se atrevía a ir a ver a Agasha, no sabría como actuar, ni que decirle. Todavía se preguntaba que era lo que lo había impulsado a besarla el otro día ¿Habría sido el hecho de que ella le dijera que lo amaba? ¿Qué estuviera tan débil e indefensa? No lo sabía, lo único que si tenía claro era que debía alejarse, una vez más, de ella. Agasha era adictiva como una droga para el santo, y eso era demasiado peligroso para todos.

"_Debí estar loco para besarla, pero es que no pude resistirlo, deseaba hacerlo hace tanto tiempo… ¡No! Debo decirle que no puedo volver a verla…. Aunque la ame tanto que el sólo pensarlo me hace sentir horriblemente vacío_" Pensaba Albafika, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos de sólo pensar en no verla más, en no ver su bella sonrisa, u oír su dulce voz. El santo miró hacia el cielo, oscuro y tormentoso, igual que su alma es ese momento. El viento enredó su lacio cabello aguamarina, mientras la lluvia caía poco a poco, mojando todo a su alrededor. Hermosos ojos azul cobalto se oscurecieron, reflejando su sufrimiento y desazón. En el fondo, sabía que ella lo estaría esperando en la colina, y que se enojaría con él por no ir. Era un cobarde, y lo sabía. Prefería mil veces la ira de Agasha y no sus lágrimas, rogaba que se enfureciera con él tanto que no deseara volver a verlo más… sería lo mejor para ella, olvidarse de él para siempre.

Agasha entró a su hogar, viendo que su padre ya había cerrado la florería, ya que el clima de seguro arruinaría las flores, se quitó la larga capa que usaba para resguardarse del aire fresco y de la lluvia, estaba empapada y furiosa, sus ojos relampagueaban al igual que la tormenta que azotaba el pueblo esa mañana. Decidió tomar un baño para calentar su cuerpo, agotada de estar enfadada, dejó que la tristeza que se ocultaba bajo su enojo aflorara; dos grandes lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, en el fondo sabía que Albafika nunca sería para ella, aunque su corazón gritara que no era justo porque lo amaba más que a su vida, pero la vida no era justa, eso Agasha lo había aprendido hacía mucho, y parecía que el destino se había empecinado en quitarle, poco a poco, a todos sus seres queridos, primero su madre, y ahora el amor de su vida. Se quitó el vestido, que se deslizó de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo cual saco de patatas, pesado al estar empapado, luego su camisola, y sus sandalias. Se envolvió en una toalla y trajo de la cocina la pava con el agua hervida, volcándola en la bañera, luego templó su baño con agua fría hasta que quedó perfecto. Se sumergió en la bañera y suspiró, se enjuagó el rostro bañado en lágrimas y procedió a enjabonarse de punta a punta.

Gracias a los Dioses, la tormenta amainó hacia media tarde, por lo que todos los comerciantes aprovecharon a reabrir sus negocios. Agasha ayudó a su padre a abrir el propio. El buen hombre miraba preocupado el triste rostro de su hija. Se olía el porqué, pero consideraba que meterse entre su hija y el Sr. Albafika no estaba bien, por lo que dejó que su hija se tomara su tiempo para decirle lo que pasaba, no la presionaría. En momentos como esos, como deseaba que su esposa estuviera viva, ella sabría que hacer con Agasha, mucho mejor que él.

"Agasha ¿podrías ir a comprar algo de fruta?"

"Sí, papá" Contestó con desánimo. Tomando su canasta, le dio un beso a su padre y partió. El hombre meneó su cabeza, ojala algo la reanimara hoy.

Agasha caminó entre los puestos, mirando lo que tenían para vender, el puesto que mejor fruta tenía era el del padre de Greco, que para su desgracia la había visto y le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Hola, linda Agasha ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿Manzanas, uvas, una cita?" Dijo Greco, tratando como de costumbre de llamar la atención de la chica. Ella suspiró, el sujeto sí que era persistente.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que cerca de ellos, Albafika los observaba, estaba de civil y vestía una capa oscura, su cabello, estaba atado en una coleta baja, y oculto por la capucha. Nadie lo reconocía. Sabía que era una idiotez acercarse a ella, pero nadie dijo que el santo estaba en sus cabales, no podía engañarse a si mismo: quería verla. Miraba con atención la forma en que ese idiota de Greco trataba de rozarle la mano a Agasha, la idiótica sonrisa que ponía cuando lo lograba, y la mirada indiferente de Agasha, ella ya no se enojaba, ni le gritaba, nada. Eso lo alarmó, esa Agasha había perdido su espíritu de lucha, esa persistencia que había logrado llamar su atención y al final robarle el corazón. Albafika frunció el seño y desapareció de la vista.

Agasha logró comprar algo de fruta, a pesar de las estúpidas insinuaciones de Greco, y se encaminó a casa.

De repente, una mano la asió del brazo con fuerza, jalándola hacia el callejón, que estaba oscuro, al igual que su atacante. Agasha no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando se vio apretada contra un pecho masculino y abrazada con fuerza, cuando intentó gritar, su boca fue silenciada por otra boca, que la besaba como si de eso dependiera su vida, le estaba haciendo daño, la chica se aterró y comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas en contra de su atacante, que aflojó su abrazo un poco, bajándose la capucha rápidamente, antes de que Agasha empezara a gritar. La chica se quedó helada al ver el rostro de su atacante. Era Albafika.

"No grites, soy yo" Dijo el santo, mirándola a los ojos, sopesando la reacción de Agasha.

Ella estaba sorprendida, y aliviada de que fuera él, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y se empezó a sonrojar. Enseguida se alejó del santo, que se sorprendió cuando lo primero que hizo ella fui sonreírle de una manera extraña, bajar su canasta, alzar su mano y darle una sonora cachetada.

"Auch" Dijo Albafika, aunque de verdad el golpe en sí no le doliera, sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido por no haber ido a verla y atacarla de esa forma.

"¡¿En que rayos estabas pensado? ¡Cómo te atreves a desaparecer y después atacarme y darme el susto de mi vida! Eres… eres…" Le gritó ella, furiosa, abriendo y cerrando los puños, estaba tan enojada que ya no sabía que más decirle, lo que realmente quería era partirle un enorme jarrón en la cabeza. Para colmo él no decía nada, simplemente la escuchaba.

"Tienes razón, y si quieres, golpéame cuantas veces quieras, me lo merezco" Es lo único que atinó a decir Albafika, Agasha cerró los ojos un momento, tragando con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer, y se llevó las manos al rostro, para que él no las viera. Pero Albafika sabía que ella lloraba, y era por su maldita culpa. El muchacho bajó la mirada, conteniéndose para no cargársela al hombro y llevársela lejos de allí.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces así las cosas? ¿Qué quieras de mi?" Al fin preguntó Agasha, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Quiero protegerte. Quiero verte feliz. Quiero ser la persona más importante para ti. Quiero poder amarte libremente sin pensar a cada momento que te puedo hacer daño. O te pueden atacar por mi culpa..." Decía él, con la cabeza gacha, no la miraba; Agasha escuchaba sorprendida, nunca se habría imaginado que Albafika pudiera expresar lo que sentía por una vez en su vida. Lo veía por primera vez vulnerable, y lo único que quería hacer era abrazarlo, olvidado ya su enojo.

"Entiendo que estés enojada, yo quería que te enfadaras tanto conmigo que no quisieras volver a verme… pero soy tan estúpido que no pude dejar de volver a verte, aunque sea por última vez."

A esto Agasha se alarmó, ¿que significaba eso de por última vez? No le gustaba como sonaba.

"Sí, eres idiota. Y no, nada me haría dejar de querer pasar cada momento de mi vida a tu lado, te amo, ya lo sabes, y creo que no tienes ni idea que hacer con eso. Tienes miedo, miedo a lastimarme físicamente, cuando la peor herida que puedes inflingirme es dejarme atrás, sola." Dijo por fin Agasha, entendía la situación por la que él estaba pasando. Albafika no sabía tratar con las personas, gracias al auto aislamiento al que se había sometido por casi toda su vida. Pues entonces, tendría que aprender. Albafika la miró por fin a los ojos, viendo a la niña, no, a la mujer que le hablaba con una madurez mayor a su edad, que comprendía, pero no justificaba, la manera de actuar del santo. Ella se arrimó con cuidado, como si de un animal asustado se tratara, acercó su mano al rostro del muchacho, que dio un respingo instintivo, pero no se alejó, ella acarició su mejilla, sonriéndole con calidez, luego le echó los brazos al cuello, acercando sus labios a los de él, y lo besó. Albafika suspiró contra los labios de Agasha y se rindió, esa muchacha era su perdición.

A lo lejos, se podía oír el retumbar de truenos, la tormenta aún no había decidido irse, de repente todo se nubló, y comenzó a llover de vuelta. Pero ambos jóvenes estaban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro, que no sintieron nada hasta que el agua comenzó a mojarlos de pies a cabeza. Albafika dejó de besar a Agasha y le sonrió, ella le sonrió también, levantando la capucha de la capa del santo, y bajándosela hasta la nariz, él la soltó para acomodársela, lo que ella aprovechó para reír y escapar de su abrazo. Albafika, enseguida comenzó a perseguirla bajo la fuerte lluvia, pero Agasha era ágil, además de que ella le dejó la canasta para que él la cargara, así que tenía que atrapar a su joven gacela y maniobrar con el inesperado peso. Ambos llegaron empapados a la casa de Agasha, el padre de ella los miró y sonrió, parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando… aunque con ellos dos nunca se sabía cuando vendría tormenta, aunque parecía que el sol siempre lograba salir a final de cuentas.

Fin Parte 1

¡Ja ja! Parece que todavía mis musas no me abandonaron XD, aquí va el quinto oneshot de mi pareja favorita! Es segura que tendré la segunda parte pronto, a ver si resuelvo un poco la situación de ambos (que deberían vivir felices y comer perdices u_u) ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


	2. Chapter 2: Clouds of Jealousy

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

Bueno, segundo cap, y creo que voy agregar algunos más, ya que quiero terminar su historia sin tantos one-shots. Si les gusta la historia, dejen reviews, que me interesa saber que opinan!

¡FELIA AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOOOS! Que este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior y que nos encuentre con paz, trabajo y salud _n

**Parte 2:Clouds of Jealousy**

_By Goddess Rhiannon_

"A mi me perece que el santo de Piscis anda cortejando a Agasha, ¿tú que crees, Magda?"

Dijo una mujer de mediana edad, vecina de Magda. La aludida resopló con desdeño.

"Yo creo que el Sr. Albafika sólo siente lástima por ella, por eso deja que se le acerque. ¡Sólo mírala! No tiene nada que pueda atraer a un hombre, y menos a uno del calibre de un santo dorado. No entiendo que es lo que Greco ve en ella" Añadió Magda, una bonita joven de dieciséis años, de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, era un poco más alta que Agasha y más voluptuosa, aunque tenía una lengua muy afilada y eso ponía a prueba los nervios de los hombres que la cortejaban, le tenía algo de envidia a Agasha, porque ella codiciaba a Greco para sí misma, y el muchacho en cuestión no reparaba en ella, para colmo, un hombre tan hermoso como el santo dorado de Piscis también la visitaba. Era el colmo de la injusticia, según Magda, claro.

Desconociendo lo que sus vecinas pensaban de ella, Agasha arreglaba un ramo de fragantes fresias y margaritas, parecía que, aunque era otoño, los enamorados deseaban regalarles a sus pretendidas la primavera en un ramo, cosa que hacía gracia a Agasha, que siempre los alentaba a que se declararan sin demorar el trámite mucho, porque uno nunca sabía que cosas deparaba el futuro. Agasha estaba radiante, se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, que parecían más verdes y atractivos, y en su forma de caminar, casi como si danzara; sus suaves mejillas sonrosadas y el menear de sus caderas atraía más que nunca la mirada masculina, y comenzaba a suscitar sospechas en sus vecinas, especialmente en las jóvenes, que nunca la habían tenido por rival por el cariño de los hombres jóvenes del pueblo, ahora la miraban con suspicacia y las lenguas se estaban agitando. Agasha era inocente de esas maquinaciones, y sonreía sin malicia a todos por igual. Hasta a Magda sonreía, sin saber que la otra chica hubiera deseado hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero como Magda no era tonta, le sonreía con una falsedad extrema.

"¡Hola, Magda! ¿Cómo estás hoy?" Dijo Agasha, llevando sus baldes vacíos para buscar agua para sus flores.

"Bien, como siempre. Pero tú te vez muy feliz últimamente. ¿Acaso alguna buena noticia?" Saludó Magda, sonriendo con extrema falsedad y fingiendo interés en la persona de Agasha. Agasha sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

"No, nada anormal, sólo que es un día hermoso ¿no crees? Bien, debo irme, dile a tu hermano que en una hora tendré el ramo de flores que me pidió. ¡Adiós!" Se despidió, encaminándose a la fuente. Magda la saludó con la mano, luego de que Agasha le dio la espalda, la sonrisa de su rostro se transformó en una mueca malhumorada. Hasta el idiota de su hermano estaba tras los huesitos de Agasha, decir que Magda hervía por ganas de gritar y romper algo, era poco.

Agasha, habiendo llenado sus baldes de agua fresca, estaba andando de regreso, cuando se cruzó con un hombre de largo pelo azul y ojos celestes, que la miraban con picardía, estaba comiendo una de sus eternas manzanas, y aunque vestía de civil, Agasha lo reconoció enseguida, era el Sr. Kardia.

"Vaya, vaya, miren que suerte tengo, me acabo de topar con la florista más bonita del pueblo" Dijo Kardia, acercándose a Agasha, que le sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

"Sr. Kardia, ¿qué hace usted por aquí? Debe estar aburrido a mares para andar cerca de la fuente" Le dijo la chica, sonriéndole cálidamente. Kardia se encogió de hombros, y le sonrió también, era cierto, estaba sin nada bueno que hacer, y hacía rato que no veía a Agasha, que siempre que podía llevaba flores a Sasha.

"Qué comes que adivinas, linda Agasha. Dame, déjame que te ayude con estos baldes" No terminó siquiera de decir eso que se los quitó a una sorprendida Agasha, que no pudo pelear por ellos. Ella rió y se rindió, a que discutir con Kardia, era imposible, era tan cabeza dura como Albafika.

Ambos caminaban juntos hacia el negocio del padre de Agasha, hablando de tonterías, pero Kardia notaba como la miraban algunos hombres, inclusive soldados del Santuario, pero sin atreverse a saludar a la chica siquiera, ya que la acompañaba el santo dorado de Escorpio. Sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que Agasha el objeto de adoración de Albafika, pero no sabía hasta que punto, lo que tenía planeado sonsacarle a la muchacha en cuestión, era demasiado curioso para su propio bien, y Degel ya le había advertido que no andara metiéndose en lo que no era de su incumbencia… peor, eso había sido como un desafío para Kardia, que adoraba meterse en problemas.

Magda se preparaba para ir a lavar la ropa al río, cuando vio de quien estaba acompañada Agasha esta vez, y casi le da un infarto. Parecía que a la florista esa no le alcanzaba un solo santo, que ahora tenía dos. Resopló, furiosa y caminó con pasos fuertes hacia el río, murmurando por lo bajo y con un brillo asesino en la mirada. Allí se reunió con las demás mujeres, lavando con furia la ropa. Una de las lavanderas, chismosa de profesión, se puso a su lado, tratando de entablar conversación. Al principio Magda sólo asentía y sonreía sin mucho entusiasmo, hasta que escuchó algo que le interesó.

"Sabes, andan diciendo por ahí que tu hermano planea declararse a la florista, Agasha, ¿tu que opinas?" Dijo la chismosa mujer, mirando de reojo a Magda.

"Pobre hermano mío, tendré que advertirle… pobre hermano mío" Dijo astutamente Magda, fingiendo extrema preocupación por su estúpido hermano. Y la chismosa picó.

"¿Por qué pobre hermano? Agasha me parece buena chica" Magda suspiró, ahora vería esa pequeña perra florista.

"¿Es que no sabes? No es que tenga nada contra Agasha, pero se sabe que no es… como decirlo… ¿tan casta y pura como debería? No le digas a nadie, pero ella me dijo, en confidencia, que prestaba servicios especiales a los santos del Santuario, si tu me entiendes. Hoy parece ser que el que buscaba su compañía era el Sr. Kardia, sabemos que a ese le gustan las mujeres y como… otras la he visto acercarse al Sr. Albafika, parece que no es tan arisco como se dice, ya que Agasha, bueno, tu sabes…" Relató con fingido recato, meneando la cabeza, con aire compungido, parecía ser una santa llorando por un alma perdida. La mujer tenía los ojos como platos, eso sí que sería la comidilla del pueblo, vaya con la florista, y tan dulce y recatada que parecía.

"Pero no le digas a nadie, ¿eh? No quiero crearle problemas a Agasha" Dijo falsamente Magda, suspirando como alma en pena. Y siguió lavando su ropa, haciendo un baile triunfal en su cabeza.

Agasha agarró el ramo que le quería llevar a la Srta. Sasha y con Kardia a los talones, ya que el santo aún no le había sonsacado nada importante, se fueron juntos al Santuario.

"Err, dime Agasha ¿sales con alguien? Se te ve radiante, y una chica radiante es una chica enamorada" Preguntó el santo de Escorpio, sin despegarse de ella. Agasha se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

"¡Ay, Sr. Kardia, que cosas dice! Una chica puede estar feliz nada más porque reina la paz, y tiene a las personas que quiere a su alrededor" Le contestó ella, evadiendo el quid de la cuestión. Kardia chasqueó los dedos mentalmente, un ataque más directo tendría que surtir efecto.

"Bueno, si no hay nadie, ¿qué tal si sales conmigo? Te prometo que la pasarás bien" Agasha se volvió a sonrojar.

"Err, yo…." Balbuceó ella, necesitaba salirse ya de esa situación, sin herir los sentimientos del santo en lo posible.

No muy lejos, se veía a Shion venir hacia ellos, que había reconocido a Agasha y a Kardia, y decidió saludarlos.

"Hola, Agasha, tanto tiempo sin verte" Dijo Shion, sonriendo. Realmente le agradaba la chica florista. Agasha lo saludó con calidez también, se había salvado por los pelos del contestarle a Kardia.

"Vengo a darle estas flores a la Srta. Sasha, ¿ella está, verdad?"

"Si, claro, se pondrá feliz de verte, de seguro insistirá que te quedes con ella a tomar el té" Dijo Shion. Kardia se rascó la cabeza, estaba un poco frustrado, pero eso no iba a quedar así.

"Oh, no, ella vendrá conmigo, no la compartiré así nada más" Dijo el santo de Escorpio, abrazándola con ramo y todo. Shion arqueó una proverbial ceja y medio sonrió ante ese gesto, pero de pronto desapareció su sonrisa cuando sintió una ominosa aura acercándose a ellos. Un bello par de ojos azul cobalto estaba taladrándole la espalda a Kardia. ¡Cómo se atrevía a tocar a Agasha!

"Err… Kardia… ¿por qué mejor no la sueltas?" Dijo Shion, que vio como Albafika se paraba detrás de Kardia, cerrando un puño, haciendo claras sus intenciones de hacer correr sangre.

"Y eso por qué. Aaahh…. ¿tú no quieres compartirla tampoco, eh? Pues tarde borrego." Dijo Kardia, Agasha sonreía un poco avergonzada, porque no podía moverse sin arruinar las flores.

En eso, Albafika posó su mano en el hombro de Kardia y enterró sus dedos de forma dolorosa. Kardia aflojó su abrazo a Agasha y se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con unos mortíferos ojos cobalto que lo miraban con franca ira.

"Hey, ¿qué te pasa niña bonita? ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Dijo Kardia, que se zafó de la mano de Albafika y soltó del todo a Agasha. La chica en cuestión miró con preocupación la situación. Sabía que Albafika era muy celoso, aunque no desconfiara de ella, desconfiaba del resto.

"NO-LA-TOQUES" Dijo en el tono más hostil que pudo conjurar el santo de Piscis, Kardia sonrió satisfecho, ahora sí que Albafika mostraba sus verdaderos colores.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga o no con Agasha? Ella no es nada tuyo ¿o sí?" Agregó Kardia, Shion se dio una palmada en la frente, Kardia lo había hecho a propósito y no sabía lo que se le venía encima. Agasha se introdujo entre los dos hombres, pegando su espalda al pecho del santo de Piscis, mirando a Kardia de frente.

"Por favor, nada de peleas, o le diré a la Srta. Sasha que se están portando como niños de cinco años" Dijo la chica, mirando significativamente a ambos hombres. Albafika miró con enfado una vez más a Kardia y ablandó la mirada cuando la dirigió hacia su preciosa flor, Agasha.

"Bien, te dejaré ir esta vez, Kardia, pero no te acerques o toques a Agasha, ella es mía, y no la compartiré nunca con otro ¿entendiste insecto retardado?" Dijo de forma posesiva el santo de Piscis, devolviendo el anterior insulto a Kardia. Y, ante la atónita mirada de ambos santos dorados, abrazó a Agasha por la cintura y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. Agasha estaba de piedra, Albafika había hecho pública su relación ante dos de sus compañeros de armas. Por alguna extraña razón, eso la hacía sentir estúpidamente feliz. Sonrojada y sonriente, le entregó a un sorprendido Kardia el ramo de flores, que lo tomó casi por inercia, y pasó sus manos por la cintura de Albafika, pegando su mejilla a su pecho, devolviendo con fuerza el abrazo. Albafika sonrió satisfecho, dándole un beso en la frente a Agasha, tomándola de la mano, sacándole el ramo de las manos al santo de Escorpio, se encaminó hacia el recinto principal, dejando a Shion y a Kardia congelados aún por la sorpresa, lo único que atinaron a hacer ambos fue mirarse y encogerse de hombros, luego decidieron seguir a la inusual pareja un poco más.

_End Parte 2_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics, aunque no dejen review, me alegro poder entretener al algunas personas con lo que escribo._


	3. Chapter 3: Storm Wind of Lies

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

**Parte 3: Storm Wind of Lies**

_By Goddess Rhiannon_

Ese día, Agasha se encontraba plantando en su jardín las semillas que le darían nuevas flores pronto, ella y su padre solían vender las flores de estación, esta vez era el turno de las que florecían en invierno. Tarareando una canción para sí misma, sonreía y suspiraba feliz. Albafika había estado hablando con su padre, aunque no sabía acerca de que, debía estar preguntándole si se oponía a que él la cortejara, por supuesto que su padre jamás se negaría, viendo lo feliz que hacía eso a su hija.

"Agasha, hija, llegó una nota para ti, la trajo un niño desde el Santuario, creo que es de Albafika" Le comunicó su padre, Agasha se incorporó y casi corrió para leerla, Albafika le había estado enseñando a leer y escribir, así se podrían comunicar más fácilmente. La nota le pedía que se encontrara con él en una hora en la colina de siempre.

"Papá, voy a ver a Albafika, no sé cuanto tiempo tardaré, pero de seguro él me acompañará de regreso, ¿está bien?" Le informó la chica a su padre, el hombre asintió.

"Bien, pero traten de regresar antes de que se oculte el sol" Le pidió su padre, Agasha sonrió, asintiendo y se fue a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse un poco para su cita.

Albafika se paseaba de un lado para el otro, nervioso, sabía que no tenía de que preocuparse, pero igual se sentía inquieto. Había dado un paso inesperado al declarar tan abiertamente ante Shion y Kardia lo que era Agasha para él, estaba seguro de que Kardia la había abrazado a propósito para ver su reacción… condenado insecto, sabía donde pegar para que surtiera efecto. Pero bueno, no estaba del todo en desacuerdo el haber aclarado a quien pertenecía Agasha y que no pensaba compartirla. Igual se sentía inquieto.

Agasha se había terminado de arreglar, dándole un beso a su padre, se encaminó hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta. Caminó un trecho y se cruzó con algunas vecinas.

"¡Hola! Lindo día, ¿verdad?" Saludó como siempre, más las señoras en cuestión la miraron con desdeño y no le respondieron. Agasha se asombró, jamás le había pasado eso ¿les habría dicho algo que les molestara? No que recordara. Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, tenía cosas más felices en las que pensar. Siguió andando, con su cesta en el brazo, cuando unos hombres se le acercaron de manera sospechosa. Ella inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo y siguió su camino, más uno de ellos la interceptó.

"Vaaaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es la linda florista. Dime ¿tienes tiempo libre para atendernos? ¿Cuál es tu precio?" Le dijo el hombre, que no debía llegar a los treinta años, el otro sonrió de manera lasciva, mirándola como si de una golosina se tratara. Agasha abrió los ojos como platos, ¿de qué precio estaban hablando?

"No sé que quieren decir con precio, pero las flores las vende mi padre, yo no tengo para vender, así que, con su permiso, debo seguir mi camino" Les contestó la chica, dando media vuelta, pero parecía que no la dejarían ir así como así, y tomándola del brazo, el hombre replicó: "¡¿Acaso no somos lo suficientemente buenos para ti? ¡¿Prefieres ser la mujerzuela de los Santos de Atena?"

"¡Mujerzuela!¿A quién llamas mujerzuela? ¡Ese no es mi oficio, yo no tengo precio!¡Ahora, suéltame!"Gritó ella, dándole una patada en la canilla a su atacante y, cuando este aflojó el agarre en su brazo, salió corriendo como si la parca la persiguiera, el hombre maldijo, y el otro comenzó a correr tras ella. El manto de Agasha volaba detrás de ella, tal era la velocidad que llevaba, debía llegar donde Albafika y rápido. Cuando llegó al bosque lindante, se metió entre los arbustos diestramente, su perseguidor la vio desaparecer y trató de hallarla, pero se dio por vencido después de un rato. Agasha temblaba de pies a cabeza ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la trataban así? Como pudo, salió de su escondite, conteniendo las lágrimas, no quería que Albafika la viera en ese estado.

El santo en cuestión estaba sentado, esperando, cuando escuchó el ruido de hojas crujiendo bajo las pisadas de la persona que tanto deseaba ver. Se levantó y volteó a ver a su amor, Agasha le sonrió, algo trémula, y él corrió a abrazarla. Agasha lo abrazó también, tratando de calmar su miedo, ahora estaba a salvo, Albafika de seguro despacharía a cualquiera que la amenazara, ahora no había peligro.

"Agasha, cielo, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó el santo, había notado que algo no andaba bien con ella.

"Si, mi vida, no pasa nada, sólo vi una araña enorme que me asustó, sabes que no me gustan" Replicó ella, deseando con todo su corazón que él se lo tragara. Albafika la miró con suspicacia por un segundo, pero luego aceptó la explicación… por ahora. Acercó su rostro al de Agasha, que levantó el suyo para encontrar los labios de él en un dulce beso, Albafika le sacó la canasta y la abrazó con más fuerza, como queriendo grabar en su cuerpo las curvas de Agasha, ella le pasó los brazos al cuello, suspirando, podría quedarse así para siempre. Después de un rato de besarse, ambos se separaron para poder respirar, sonriendo, Albafika tomó de la mano a Agasha y la sentó a su lado, debajo de un árbol.

"Agasha, yo te traje aquí… bueno… err…" Albafika tartamudeaba, no se había imaginado que sería tan difícil decirlo.

"¿Si? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Lo alentó ella, acariciando su rostro con la palma de su mano. Albafika ladeó su cara para apretarse más a la mano de ella, al final, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche cuadrado, y se lo dio a Agasha. Ella arqueó una ceja, intrigada, lo tomó y lo abrió con cuidado. Adentro había un hermoso anillo de oro con pequeñas rosas talladas en plata, la rosa principal era un rubí tan rojo como las rosas de Albafika. Agasha abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, luego miró al muchacho, y luego al anillo, y luego a Albafika. El sonrió, sonrojado y por fin dijo: "Agasha, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

Agasha no lo podía creer, ¿de verdad le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? Se llevó la mano libre a sus labios, tratando de que no le temblaran, una lágrima rodó por su suave mejilla, alarmando al santo.

"¡No tienes que responderme ahora si no quieres!" Exclamó él, sorprendido, viendo que su pequeña flor parecía más bien en shock. Agasha de repente rió, y se lanzó al cuello de Albafika, llenándolo de besos por todos lados y diciendo "¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí!" El santo suspiró, aliviado, y la abrazó a su vez, besándola en los labios con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, él tomó el anillo y se lo colocó en su anular derecho, ahora era oficialmente su prometida. Agasha no cabía en sí de alegría, era su sueño hecho realidad, estaba tentada a pellizcarse una mejilla a ver si no estaba soñándolo todo.

"Hay una cosa más que quiero pedirte" Dijo por fin el santo, Agasha asintió.

"He hablado con un pintor en el pueblo, que se instaló hace poco, y le pedí que hiciera un retrato tuyo. Lo quiero colgar en mi templo, así podré verte aunque esté ocupado y no pueda estar contigo" Agasha le sonrió, halagada, y asintió. Después de eso, ambos se levantaron, tomaron la canasta de Agasha y se encaminaron hacia la casa del retratista.

Ya casi el sol se había ocultado, y ambos estaban regresando a la casa de Agasha, tomados de la mano, la gente del pueblo ya estaban cerrando sus negocios, luego de la ardua jornada, algunos se sorprendieron de ver al santo de Piscis ir de la mano de Agasha tan abiertamente, a la pareja no parecía importarle lo que de ellos pensaran, además Albafika quería dejar bien en claro que ningún hombre se podía acercar a su mujer. Las mujeres que la habían desdeñado antes, miraban con asombro la escena, viendo como Agasha paseaba con el Sr. Albafika, sonriendo por algo que él le murmuraba. Los dos hombres que habían increpado a Agasha más temprano no sabían que hacer, Agasha los miró y tembló un poco, cosa que Albafika notó, y siguió la mirada preocupada de su prometida. Agasha tenía miedo de esos sujetos, podía sentirlo.

"Agasha, ¿qué te hicieron esos dos? Y más vale que no me mientas" Le preguntó Albafika, mirándola seriamente.

"Si te digo te vas a enojar" Dijo ella, bajando la vista.

"No me importa, dime" Agasha suspiró, mejor contarle y tratar de calmarlo antes de que corriera sangre. Para colmo, los sujetos estaban cargando algunas cosas, que habían seguramente comprado, en un burro y no se movían del lugar.

"Esos dos me preguntaron si yo… cual era mi precio" Dijo casi en un susurro. Albafika entendió a la perfección lo que le habían pedido a Agasha, y de repente sus ojos se oscurecieron de ira, volteando la mirada, le dio un beso a Agasha en la frente y, antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, el santo se movió a una velocidad increíble. Ambos hombres trataron de escapar, pero el santo los tenía agarrados del cuello con fuerza, casi ahogándolos. Las personas miraban asombradas el espectáculo, el Sr. Albafika raramente se metía con nadie, era amble por naturaleza, jamás habían presenciado su ira. Agasha corrió a su lado y se colgó de uno de los brazos de él, tratando de detenerlo.

"¡No! ¡Bájalos por favor! ¡No lo volverán a hacer!" Gritó Agasha.

"Claro que no, porque si quieren vivir, no se quedaran por aquí. Pero primero te pedirán disculpas" Dijo Albafika, soltándolos de repente, ambos hombres cayeron al suelo sobre sus traseros, frotándose las gargantas.

"N-no fue nuestra intención o-ofender a la s-señorita" Balbuceó el primero, el otro asintió.

"Quiero que quede claro que Agasha no en ninguna mujerzuela, es mi prometida. ¿Quién les dijo lo contrario?" Preguntó Albafika, con una voz tan helada como el Polvo de Diamante de Degel.

"L-lo dicen e-en el p-pueblo. No sé q-quien lo dijo p-primero" balbuceó el segundo hombre, mirando con espanto al santo al que hicieron, sin querer, enfadar. Albafika movió su mirada al resto de las personas a su alrededor, que se miraban entre sí, algunos con sorpresa, otros avergonzados.

"¿Quién fue el que comenzó ese rumor?" Preguntó una vez más Albafika, mirando a las personas del pueblo esta vez. La lavandera chismosa temblaba, no quería a un santo dorado enfadado, menos a este, que era el que más se preocupaba por proteger el pueblo de Rodorio.

"M-me lo dijo Magda, s-señor. No fue mi intención c-causar daño a nadie" Dijo la compungida lavandera. Albafika asintió secamente. Ya hablaría con esa tal Magda.

Agasha estaba pálida, no creía lo que estaba oyendo ¿por qué Magda haría algo así? Albafika la tomó por la mano y la sacó de allí, no sin antes advertirles a los hombres que si los veía cerca de Agasha, no tendría ninguna contemplación para con ellos. Ambos asintieron asustados de por vida, se habían ganado un enemigo demasiado poderoso para su gusto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Agasha, el padre de ella los estaba esperando en la puerta, sonriéndoles, ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa. En cuanto entraron, su padre los miró significativamente.

"¿Y bien? ¿No ha pasado nada interesante hoy?" Dijo el hombre, sin saber que habían pasado más de una cosa interesante hoy.

"Papá, Albafika me pidió que sea su esposa… y acepté" Dijo con una gran sonrisa Agasha.  
>"¡Ah!¡Pero esa en una excelente noticia, los felicito a ambos!" Dijo, y Agasha se acercó y abrazó a su padre, que le devolvió el abrazo, feliz por su pequeña. Albafika miraba la escena, un poco avergonzado. El padre de Agasha se acercó y también le dio un abrazo al estupefacto santo, que lo devolvió como pudo, Agasha reía por lo bajo, pobre Albafika, no se terminaba de acostumbrar a recibir cariño de las personas.<p>

"Papi, le pedí a Albafika que se quede a cenar, así que iré a prepararla" Dijo Agasha, acercándose a su novio, desprendiéndole la capa y colgándola en el perchero, hizo lo mismo con la propia y se dirigió a la cocina.

Durante la cena, Agasha relató a su padre lo que le había pasado hoy, el hombre estaba sorprendido y enojado, al igual que Albafika, que aún estaba furioso. Agasha trató de apaciguarlos, ya que nada podrían hacer hoy, era mejor dejarlo y comer en paz.

Después de que Albafika se fuera, Agasha se puso su camisón y se metió en la cama, estaba rendida. Bostezó y se arropó cómodamente. Por el rabillo de ojo divisó un pequeño ramillete seco de flores, estaba sobre su mesa de luz, era una pequeña parte del bouquet que hacía tanto había atrapado en el casamiento de su amiga Karen, sonrió para sí misma, algunas supersticiones tenían algo de verdad en ellas…

Continuará….

Bueno, parte tres de mi fic, sólo un par de caps m{as para terminar XD


	4. Chapter 4: Rain of Love

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

¡Ahh! Al fin capitulo 4, este me costó en el alma escribirlo, ¡espero les guste! ¡Y dejen review!

**Parte 4: Rain of Love**

_By Goddess Rhiannon_

A la mañana siguiente, Agasha estaba como de costumbre arreglando el negocio con las flores para vender, sabía que Albafika aparecería en un rato, de seguro para ir a increpar a Magda por sus comentarios malintencionados sobre Agasha. La chica aún no se creía que su vecina pudiera ser tan rastrera. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó a una niña de unos seis años, mirando las flores, especialmente las rosas. La pequeña parecía estar algo inquieta, y miraba a la distancia a cada segundo, y Agasha que aún no le prestaba atención.

"Err… disculpe" Dijo la pequeña, retorciéndose las pequeñas manos en gesto nervioso. Agasha volteó a verla y le sonrió.

"Hola, pequeña ¿qué se te ofrece?" Le dijo Agasha con calidez, la pequeña se llevó un dedo a los labios, de forma pensativa, y luego señaló con su otra mano a un hermoso pimpollo de rosa color blanco.

"M-me gustaría esa rosa… pero no tengo dinero" Dijo la niña tímidamente. Agasha parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces, mientras la niña volvía a ver por el camino principal del pueblo. Parecía esperar a alguien.

"Bueno, debe ser para la persona que estás esperando tan ansiosamente" dijo la muchacha, tomando la rosa, "No puedo dártela gratis… pero sí a cambio de un beso" Terminó diciendo Agasha, la niña sonrió deslumbrante y se le abrazó al cuello, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la chica, que le dio la rosa. "¡Gracias!" Dijo la pequeña, y salió corriendo hacia la figura que se acercaba a paso tranquilo por la calle; más grande fue la sorpresa de Agasha al ver hacia quien corría la pequeña.

La niña sentía que no llegaría a captar la atención del santo de Piscis, así que aceleró, con tanta mala suerte que tropezó y calle a un metro de su objetivo. Albafika había estado viendo a la niña venir a toda carrera y se esperaba que en cualquier momento se lo llevara por delante, pero medio sonrió al ver que se caía al suelo estrepitosamente, miró a todos lados, su madre no parecía estar cerca. La pequeña había protegido la flor, pero ella estaba hecha un desastre, lastimada en las rodillas y brazos de la caída. Cuando intentó levantarse, sintió que un brazo la tomaba por la cintura y la levantaba.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Albafika, viendo que unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las pequeñas mejillas de la pequeña, que asintió y luego de un segundo negó con la cabeza, Albafika le sacudió el polvo del vestido, y secó sus lágrimas con una extremo de su capa.

"Bueno, ahora ya te puedo ver mejor" Dijo el santo, mientras la alejaba un poco de sí mismo, puso la palma de su mano cerca de la herida de una de las piernas, y usando su cosmos, la cerró, los mismo hizo con las brazos. La pequeña se miraba asombrada, ya no había ni herida ni dolor, le sonrió deslumbrante. Albafika le devolvió la sonrisa, y antes de que se pudiera incorporar, la pequeña le estampó la flor delante de la nariz.

"¡Para usted, señor caballero!" Dijo la niña, el joven tomó el pimpollo, e inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento; haciendo brillar su cosmos una vez más, logró que la rosa abriera sus pétalos y se pudiera apreciar el pálido color rosado de la base de los mismos. La niña rió, contenta, aplaudiendo. El santo hizo como si pensara un segundo y agregó "Una flor no se da gratuitamente, pero sí a cambio de un beso" y antes de que la pequeña se diera cuenta, Albafika le besó una suave mejilla. La niña no salía de su asombro… tampoco las personas que observaban la escena, excepto Agasha, que reía por lo bajo, vaya que tenía competencia por su caballero. La niña lo abrazó por el cuello y luego regresó, esta vez caminando, donde su madre la aguardaba. Albafika se incorporó y caminó el último trecho hasta donde estaba Agasha, que lo miraba con un dejo de humor en los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó el santo, Agasha sólo meneó la cabeza, abrazándolo por la cintura.

"Nada. Pero se nota a la legua que dejaste estupefactos a la mitad del pueblo, y me di cuenta que tengo mucha competencia femenina por tu linda persona" Dijo Agasha, Albafika arqueó una elegante ceja, devolviendo el abrazo.

"No me digas, ¿y culpa de quién será que todos se hayan vuelto tan confiados conmigo, eh?" Dijo con un dejo de humor en la voz el muchacho, a lo que Agasha sólo contestó riendo.

"Otra cosa que noté… que te gustan los niños" Dijo la chica, soltándolo y volviendo a su trabajo de acomodar las flores, Albafika medio se sonrojó por el cometario, ya que traía otra clase de imágenes a su cabeza que no tenían nada de inocentes.

A lo lejos, el padre de Agasha divisó a un hombre joven trayendo medio a la rastra a una muchacha, que cuanto más se acercaban a su puesto, más se debatía por liberarse. En unos instantes, estaban parados delante de Agasha y su padre, Albafika miraba de más lejos la situación, sin dejarse ver, pues había entrado a la casa para buscar algo que le había pedido Agasha.

"Buenos días, y disculpen que los molestemos tan temprano, pero creo que mi hermana tiene algo que decirle a la Srta. Agasha" El hombre que había hablado era, en cuestión, el hermano mayor de Magda, que como habrán adivinado, era a quien traían a la rastra. El padre de Agasha miró ofuscadamente a la joven, que ni se inmutó.

"¡Yo no tengo que pedirle disculpas a nadie!¡Es culpa de ella sin se la ve con tantos hombres diferentes!" Contestó Magda, que se había soltado del agarre de su hermano.

Ambos hombres la miraron feo, Agasha sólo frunció el seño y suspiró, Magda era una pequeña arpía conspiradora, pero nadie le creería de nuevo nada de lo que dijera.

"Mira, Magda, si todavía no te fueron a buscar ayer mis allegados, es porque yo se los impedí, y la verdad no me importan tus disculpas, tu sola te enterraste hasta el cuello de mentiras, ya nadie te creeré ni una sola palabra de ahora en más… así que puedes irte, y de ahora en más no volveré a dirigirte la palabra, me costaste un susto muy grande y eso no lo voy a olvidar tan fácil" Dijo por fin Agasha, dándole la espalda. Magda hervía de furia.

"¿Ves que Agasha es mejor persona que tu?¡Discúlpate igual!" Le dijo su hermano, el padre de Agasha la estaba ignorando a su vez, su hija ya había puesto su punto en claro. Como Magda aún se resistía a pedir disculpas, Albafika, ya harto de verle la cara a la malintencionada muchacha, salió al fin de la casa, reclinando un hombro contra el marco de la puerta. Cuando Magda cruzó la mirada con el santo, se puso pálida, fríos ojos azul cobalto la estaban taladrando, como siguiera sin disculparse habría problemas. Magda resopló con furia y con un "lo siento" entre dientes, se dio media vuelta y se largó de allí rápidamente. Su hermano inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa, no sabía que cara poner para lavar la afrenta de su hermana a la chica florista, Agasha le sonrió, y le aseguró que todo estaba bien, que no tenía nada contra él. El joven asintió de nuevo y siguió a su hermana, que ya se le había adelantado un buen trecho.

Acorde los días pasaban, Albafika era menos visto en el pueblo, ya había habido ataques de Espectros en poblaciones linderas, y el santo de Piscis preparaba su muro de rosas envenenadas para proteger el pueblo de Rodorio, que siendo el más cercano al Santuario, era el más vulnerable. Agasha veía con preocupación como el enorme lienzo se extendía de forma macabra sobre el cielo, para colmo, Albafika estaba más distante que nunca, ahora sí que Agasha estaría en peligro si sus enemigos buscaban herir al santo de Piscis donde más le doliera.

Un día soleado, Albafika le dio a Agasha una bella rosa roja, abrazándola y besándola antes de partir hacia su venenosa pared de rosas, Agasha le sonrió, le deseó suerte y lo vio partir. Lo que no sabía era que su precioso santo se enfrentaría a tan fiero Espectro, Minos, una de los tres jueces del inframundo, que había decidido asesinar a todos en el pueblo sólo por gusto. Tampoco se hubiera imaginado que el macabro juez fuera personalmente al pueblo y la viera con la rosa prendida a su pecho. Agasha no sabía porqué, pero no le temía.

"Vaya, vaya. Tu debes ser la pequeña flor que el santo de Piscis intentó proteger junto con este pueblo miserable" Dijo Minos, mirando la sorpresa en los bellos ojos de Agasha, debía reconocerle que era valiente, sería muy satisfactorio matarla junto con el resto del pueblo.

"Entonces, tendrás que desaparecer al igual que él" Agregó el Espectro, alzando una mano para matar a Agasha, que miraba horrorizada y sólo atinaba a proteger la rosa prendida en su pecho. Agasha estaba tan enfadada que hasta llamó tonto a Minos, y sólo la oportuna aparición de Shion evitó que el espectro la matara. De repente, cuando el combate entre Shion y Minos iba a comenzar, rosa negras soltaron los hilos que amarraban al santo de Aries; era Albafika, que aún se levantaba para pelear, pidiéndole a Shion que nadie más que su enemigo se le acercara, dio una última mirada rápida a Agasha, que no atinaba a salir de su asombro. Interiormente, Albafika sonrió, sabía que moriría, pero dejaría este mundo feliz de haber visto a su amor por última vez. Minos moriría sin saber que demonios había impulsado al santo de Piscis a pelear de esa forma tan feroz, ¿qué tenían las personas débiles y miserables de bueno?

Agasha lo vio caer, ya sin vida, y contuvo sus lágrimas hasta que llegó al límite del Santuario, donde empezó a llorar como si se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos, que no estaba alejado de la realidad, ver morir al hombre que amaba tanto enfrente de ella era demasiado para su pobre alma. Aún así, tuvo que regresar al pueblo, ayudar a su padre y aldeanos, vendar heridas, abrigar a los niños y consolarlos. Al anochecer, estaba exhausta, y por fin pudo tenderse a un lado de su padre, donde lloró su pérdida con inmenso dolor, sus vecinos estaban conmocionados y apenados por ella y por el valiente santo que hasta el final los había protegido. La rosa que Agasha otrora llevara en el pecho, había sido puesta en un vaso con agua, sus pétalos fueron cayendo a su alrededor, uno a uno. Al final del día, Agasha vio como el último pétalo caía con suavidad, la rosa se había marchitado.

End Parte 4

AHH! ¡No me asen viva con aderezooo! ¡Yo no lo maté!¡Fueron Kurumada-tenshirogi los killers!

Bueno, traté de apegarme un poquito a la historia original al final, sabemos que tristemente los autores disfrutan matando sádicamente a TODOS los santos dorados habidos y por haber (escribiendo mail bomba a Kurumada & co.) Aún falta un epílogo, pero espero que les haya gustado mi historia, de cómo debería haber sido para satisfacción de las fans XD.


	5. Chapter 5: Through the Mists of Time

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi.

Bueno, acá va el epílogo, espero les guste XD

Epílogo: Through The Mist of Times

_By Goddess Rhiannon_

_"In my hands  
>A legacy of memories<br>I can hear you say my name  
>I can almost see your smile<br>Feel the warmth of your embrace  
>But there is nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>Is this our farewell?"<em>

_"Never thought  
>This day would come so soon<br>We had no time to say goodbye  
>How can the world just carry on?<br>I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
>But there's nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>Is this our farewell?"<em>

Dos meses después...

Agasha se encontraba caminando acompasadamente y sin apuro, se dirigía hacia la colina donde solía encontrarse con Albafika. Aunque sonara raro, allí solía encontrar solaz para su destrozado corazón, el lugar la atraía como una abeja a la miel, además, desde allí podía ver las doce casas sin dificultad. La humanidad corría con suerte, los santos de Atena habían logrado poner a dormir al poderoso dios del inframundo, Hades, antes de que este destruyera la vida en la Tierra; pero el costo había sido por demás alto: todos los santos dorados estaban muertos, a excepción de Shion y Dohko, al primero le había recaído la difícil tarea de ser el nuevo patriarca y reconstruir el derruido Santuario, mientras que a Dohko le había tocado custodiar las almas de los Espectros caídos, por los cuales Agasha no sentía ningún afecto, especialmente por Minos, deseaba que se quedara encerrado en una fría y desolada oscuridad por toda la eternidad. La chica sacudió la cabeza, frotándose los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas cayeran, ya había llorado un mar entero y se había puesto como meta no derramar más lágrimas. Albafika no sería feliz si supiera que ella sufría, así que estaba decidida a encarar la vida lo más alegremente que pudiera. Le debía la vida a su santo de Piscis después de todo, por lo que no la arrojaría por la borda.

"Hoy sopla un bonito viento, de seguro te habría gustado tenderte en el pasto fresco a mirar las hojas caer, ¿verdad Albafika?" Dijo para sí misma Agasha, sintiendo como la suave brisa le acariciaba las mejillas, como solía hacer él... Sonrió muy a su pesar y dejó un puñado de flores a los pies del árbol donde Albafika solía sentarse. Luego, sin más tiempo que perder, se encaminó al Santuario, donde se había enlistado para ayudar en lo que fuera, y vaya que se necesitaba ayuda.

Shion observó a la pequeña muchacha acercarse, viendo como dejaba flores en las tumbas de los santos caídos. Agasha era muy dulce pero con una personalidad tenaz, ahora entendía lo que había logrado atrapar y amansar al arisco Albafika. Era una lástima que no hubiera sobrevivido. El nuevo patriarca suspiró y meneó la cabeza, no podía andar pensando en el pasado cuando tenía un futuro del que cuidar ahora.

_"Yo cuidaré de Agasha, Albafika, te lo prometo"_ pensó Shion, _"Sé que algún día se volverán a encontrar... ¡y más vale que no te mueras por segunda vez!"_

_"So sorry your world is tumbling down  
>I will watch you through these nights<br>Rest your head and go to sleep  
>Because my child, this not our farewell.<br>This is not our farewell."_

200 años en el futuro…

Shion miraba con indulgencia a las jóvenes promesas que pronto serían la nueva generación de santos que protegerían a Atena, como habían hecho él y Dohko en el pasado. Los templos eran mudos testigos de las batallas que se habían librado, y que se repetirían, para cansancio del patriarca. De repente, vio una cabeza con cabello color aguamarina correr hacia el templo de Piscis, sonrió blandamente, el pequeño aspirante a santo dorado de Piscis había vuelto a ver las rosas, no venenosas, que el templo poseía. Se encaminó con paso tranquilo hacia el niño.

"¿Te gusta venir aquí, Erik?" preguntó Shion, un par de ojos del mismo color aguamarina lo miró con sorpresa, esperaba que al patriarca no le importara que él viniera a ver las rosas.

"S-si señor. Me gustan las flores" Dijo tímidamente Erik, acariciando con suavidad una de las rosas, maravillándose ante la aterciopelada sensación que le transmitían los pétalos, era casi como una caricia de bienvenida. Shion sonrió, Erik tenía un terrible parecido a Albafika, sólo rogaba que no fuera tan arisco como el anterior santo. El niño le sonrió al patriarca, quería ser fuerte para poder borrarle la sonrisa socarrona a los que se burlaban de él por parecer tan delicado y gustarle las flores, y lo lograría no importaba como. Tan ensimismado estaba el pequeño en sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando Shion se adentró al templo de Piscis, Erik decidió seguirlo, estaba intrigado por ver que había en este. El patriarca se encaminó hacia el recinto que servía de vivienda al santo que custodiara la casa. Era un lugar enorme, y parecía que había que darle una buena limpieza, pero eso no quitaba que fuera genial. Erik correteaba de un lado a otro, fascinado, ahora más que nunca querría que el lugar le perteneciera, jamás se había sentido más en casa. De pronto, el niño se detuvo en seco, había una manta que parecía ocultar un cuadro debajo. Echó una mirada a Shion, que no lo estaba observando por ahora, y trepó a la pequeña cómoda de madera para poder llegar a destaparlo. Parecía haber algo dentro de él que lo impulsaba a desear ver el cuadro con toda su alma. Cuando Shion volteó la vista hacia Erik, vio lo que el chico estaba haciendo, y muy a su pesar, sonrió. Erik peleaba con fuerza para quitar la estúpida manta que no lograba descolgar del todo, de pronto dio un fuerte tirón, ocasionando que niño y manta cayeran estrepitosamente al piso. Shion rió, y fue a ayudar al pequeño a desenredarse de la manta. Tosiendo un poco por el polvo, al fin Erik, agradeciendo al patriarca por la ayuda primero, pudo ver lo que con tanto esfuerzo había destapado. Allí se encontraba el retrato más hermoso que el pequeño hubiera visto en su corta vida, y eso que el recinto principal tenía varios de ellos. Pero este no se asemejaba a ninguno de los otros. Desde la pintura, una bonita joven miraba con hermosos ojos pardo verdosos hacia Erik, vestía un atavío blanco, su cabello castaño estaba adornado por pequeñas flores blancas, y en su regazo tenía un bellísimo bouquet de rosas blancas, rojas y una solitaria rosa negra. El niño miraba el retrato como hipnotizado, parecía no poder dejar de mirar a la joven en el. Shion miraba el cuadro también, recordando como Agasha había insistido en que se lo colgara en el templo de Piscis, como última voluntad de Albafika. Ya habían pasado dos siglos desde esa ocasión, de repente Shion se sintió muy viejo.

"¿Quién es ella, gran maestro?" Al fin preguntó Erik, sin quitar los ojos del retrato.

"Ella se llamaba Agasha, era la mujer que el anterior santo de Piscis, Albafika, amó más que a su propia vida" Contestó Shion, el pequeño asintió, ausente, con la cabeza. Sentía como si la conociera de algo, pero era imposible, ese cuadro era realmente antiguo. De repente, el niño notó algo en el delicado dedo de la mano derecha de la doncella. Un anillo.

"¿Ella era su esposa?" Preguntó Erik, apuntando con su dedo al anillo en el cuadro.

"Su prometida. Nunca llegaron a casarse. Albafika murió antes siquiera de ver el cuadro terminado." Contestó Shion. Erik suspiró, que triste.

"¡Ja! A mi nunca me pasará eso, yo nunca me enamoraré y así no sufriré" Dijo a modo de revelación el pequeño futuro santo. Shion sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

"Eso no se decide por uno mismo, cuando la flecha de Cupido dispara, es imposible evitar el golpe, te guste a ti o no y por muy santo de Atena que seas, Erik. Quizás cuando encuentres a esa personita especial, no te parecerá tan malo" Dijo Shion, rogando que el niño sólo hablara así por su obvia inmadurez y que eso no se convirtiera en un rasgo de su personalidad. Erik resopló, no muy convencido.

A través de los años, Erik, que ahora se hacía llamar Afrodita, volvería a mirar ese retrato, especialmente cuando se sentía inquieto y nada parecía consolarlo, una mirada a los ojos de la doncella del retrato lo hacían sentirse mejor… lo hacían sentirse menos solo. Shion había muerto antes de que el santo pudiera preguntarle más sobre Agasha; a veces se preguntaba donde estaría ese anillo, si ella habría sido enterrada con el. Sería una verdadera lástima, porque el anillo, con todo el detalle que el pintor pudo ponerle, era francamente hermoso. Una vez, por un golpe de suerte, descubrió que el marco del cuadro en una parte estaba calado y hueco, allí descubrió el tan apreciado anillo, que a pesar de tener más de doscientos años brillaba como nuevo. Erik guardó el anillo en el recoveco otra vez, no que fuera a dárselo a alguien… al menos por ahora la dueña no había aparecido aún a reclamarlo.

The End

Extracto de canción "Our Farewell" de Within Temptation

¡Argh! ¡Al fin pude terminar de escribir el fic! Espero les haya gustado, mil gracias a todos lo que me dejaron constantes reviews, especialmente a Kirigoe y Hitomi Shion Yo, gracias por siempre dejarme lo que pensaban XD, y gracias a todos los que simplemente lo leen, espero haber entretenido a más de uno con mi historia.

See ya!

N.A.1: Si les interesa, tengo un fic hecho con Afrodita y una OC, que da la casualidad de ser algo menor que el santo de Piscis, y tiene ojos pardo verdosos también, se llama Arien (les juro que lo escribí mucho antes de que saliera Lost Canvas y existiera Agasha! XD)

N.A.2: Si insisten en seguirme llorando en las reviews, me tendré que poner en campaña y escribir un final alternativo (que aún no se me ocurre, pero ya me las arreglaré), si les interesa, me avisan, si no lo dejo así (que era mi verdadera intención =_=)

Goddess Rhiannon


	6. Chapter 6: Final Alternativo

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tenshirogi

Bueno, me decidí a poner el final alternativo ya que a la mayoría no le gustó la idea de Albafika muerto =_=, así que, acá está lo que se me ocurre podría hacer pasado.

Parte 6: Final Alternativo

_By Goddess Rhiannon_

Shion cargaba con el cuerpo del santo de Piscis, la imagen de Agasha llorando de forma desconsolada aún grabada en su mente, pero nada podía hacer para aliviar su dolor, la única persona que podía hacer eso yacía inerte en sus brazos. El santo de Aries dejó el cuerpo de Albafika sobre el suelo del templo de Piscis, mirándolo con tristeza, pero de pronto, algo lo impulsó a tocar el cuello de su compañero, y para su sorpresa sintió el suave y errático latir de su corazón. No estaba muerto... aún. Albafika entreabrió los ojos con dificultad, viendo a Shion a su lado.

"Sh-shion... cuida a Agasha...n-no dejes...que la... lastimen" Dijo débilmente Albafika, Shion asintió.

"Debes descansar, voy a ponerte en un trance de sueño profundo, así tu cuerpo podrá sanar." Dijo Shion, que lo volvió a cargar hacia el interior del templo, donde los santos tenían su residencia. Logró quitarle la armadura y lo recostó en su lecho, al santo de Piscis le costaba respirar, parecía que quería decir algo más. Shion acercó su oreja a la cara de su compañero.

"N-no le digas... que estoy vivo... no-no quiero que...sufra.. si no... lo logro" Dijo con un susurro Albafika, Shion no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero decidió que en el fondo, tenía algo de razón.

"Bien, no le diré, pero si sobrevives, ya no podrás pelear más, lo hiciste bien, te deshiciste de uno de los tres jueces, y protegiste al pueblo de Rodorio. Eres un buen hombre." Le contestó el santo de Aries, Albafika cerró los ojos, y Shion lo sumió en un profundo sueño, bajando las pulsaciones de su corazón, dejándolo en coma. Su cuerpo debía recuperarse de esa manera, Shion rogaba que lo lograra.

Dos meses después...

Agasha se encontraba caminando acompasadamente y sin apuro, se dirigía hacia la colina donde solía encontrarse con Albafika. Aunque sonara raro, allí solía encontrar solaz para su destrozado corazón, el lugar la atraía como una abeja a la miel, además, desde allí podía ver las doce casas sin dificultad. La humanidad corría con suerte, los santos de Atena habían logrado poner a dormir al poderoso dios del inframundo, Hades, antes de que este destruyera la vida en la Tierra; pero el costo había sido por demás alto: todos los santos dorados estaban muertos, a excepción de Shion y Dohko, al primero le había recaído la difícil tarea de ser el nuevo patriarca y reconstruir el derruido Santuario, mientras que a Dohko le había tocado custodiar las almas de los Espectros caídos, por los cuales Agasha no sentía ningún afecto, especialmente por Minos, deseaba que se quedara encerrado en una fría y desolada oscuridad por toda la eternidad. La chica sacudió la cabeza, frotándose los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas cayeran, ya había llorado un mar entero y se había puesto como meta no derramar más lágrimas. Albafika no sería feliz si supiera que ella sufría, así que estaba decidida a encarar la vida lo más alegremente que pudiera. Le debía la vida a su santo de Piscis después de todo, por lo que no la arrojaría por la borda.

"Hoy sopla un bonito viento, de seguro te habría gustado tenderte en el pasto fresco a mirar las hojas caer, ¿verdad Albafika?" Dijo para sí misma Agasha, sintiendo como la suave brisa le acariciaba las mejillas, como solía hacer él... Sonrió muy a su pesar y dejó un puñado de flores a los pies del árbol donde Albafika solía sentarse. Luego, sin más tiempo que perder, se encaminó al Santuario, donde se había enlistado para ayudar en lo que fuera, y vaya que se necesitaba ayuda.

Shion observó a la pequeña muchacha acercarse, viendo como dejaba flores en las tumbas de los santos caídos. Agasha era muy dulce pero con una personalidad tenaz, ahora entendía lo que había logrado atrapar y amansar al arisco Albafika. El santo de Piscis estaba casi recuperado en su totalidad, pero débil. Aún le tenía prohibido a Shion decir nada a Agasha, no parecía ver del todo a Shion como patriarca, y no tenía empacho en decirle lo que opinaba de lo que Shion le contaba, por lo que el santo de Aries estaba feliz, ya Dohko no estaba cerca para hablar con él, y era refrescante que alguien lo siguiera viendo como su par.

"¿Cuándo vas a ir a verla y decirle que no estás muerto?" Preguntó Shion, mirando a Albafika por sobre su taza de té, el otro joven no se inmutó por la pregunta, que era casi diaria, le causaba gracia lo insistente que estaba el "patriarca" con eso.

"Me gustaría verla hoy, pero quiero pedirte un favor" dijo Albafika, viendo que Shion asentía." Quiero que la envíes hacia la colina donde solía encontrarme con ella, dile que sabes que allí crecen arbustos con frambuesas y que te gustaría que ella trajera una canasta para ti" Agregó el santo de Piscis. Shion arqueó una proverbial ceja ante eso. Esperaba que a Agasha no le diera un síncope al ver a su prometido volver de entre los muertos.

Agasha venía con una canasta vacía para recoger las frambuesas que Shion le había pedido, no entendía que, con tanto que hacer, le dieran una tarea de niños. Pero el patriarca realmente parecía desear comer un pastel de esas frutas y Agasha no pudo negarse.

Cuando llegó a la colina, vio que había alguien sentado a los pies del árbol que ella había reclamado como suyo y de Albafika, no venía nadie para allí, así que no se imaginaba quien pudiera ser, pero le molestaba ver que un desconocido se sentaba donde no debía. Parecía ser un hombre, pero estaba envuelto de pies a cabeza con una capa y la capucha ocultaba su rostro. Agasha quería decirle que se fuera, pero la idea de enfrentarse sola a un desconocido le daba miedo, más después de haber tenido que correr de otros hombres en el pasado... y sin su santo de oro para protegerla. La chica sacudió la cabeza y decidió que era más seguro salir de allí y esconderse. El hombre pareció verla escabullirse, y se levantó para seguirla. Agasha empezó a hiperventilar y no lo pensó mucho para soltar la canasta y salir corriendo como liebre hacia el bosque, con suerte, su conocimiento del mismo la ayudaría a esconderse y escapar. Pero el hombre era muy rápido... demasiado. Agasha siguió corriendo, pero cuando volteó y no vio a nadie detrás de ella, no se fijó que seguía sin detenerse y que de seguro se estrellaría contra algo. Y así fue. Se estampó de frente contra algo... o mejor dicho, alguien. Ese alguien la abrazó con fuerza, para evitar que se le escapara. Agasha gritó y se debatió, pero sin lograr deshacerse del hombre, que la inmovilizó y acerco sus labios a su oreja.

"Cálmate, pimpollo, no te haré daño... nunca te lastimaría." Le dijo él, Agasha dejó de pelear inmediatamente, conocía esa voz demasiado bien, además sólo había una persona en el mundo que la llamaba "pimpollo". El hombre vio que la chica volteaba a mirarlo, entre incrédula y espantada. Con una mano temblorosa, bajó la capucha del extraño, dejando al descubierto la larga cabellera aguamarina que tanto conocía, y mirando de frente a unos ojos azul cobalto que pensó jamás volvería a ver. No dijeron nada ninguno de los dos, sólo se miraban, Albafika temiendo asustarla peor, Agasha tratando de asimilar la situación. La misma mano que había bajado la capucha, ahora acariciaba los planos del tan amado rostro como si no lo entendiera.

"¿Albafika?" Dijo al fin ella, no pudiendo evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Albafika dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y asintió, sonriendo.

"Soy yo, sobreviví. Y antes de que me grites y me golpees, y me digas que soy un bastardo por no haber aparecido antes, quiero que sepas que lo hice para no hacerte sufrir. Estaba muy mal herido, cabía una alta probabilidad de que no sobreviviera, desperté hace como una semana y aún tenía que recuperar fuerzas. Créeme que Shion fue un constante incordio al respecto, quería decírtelo para que ya no estuvieras triste." Explicó el joven, acercando el dorso de su mano derecha para limpiar las lágrima que seguían cayendo sin control. Agasha se abrazó a él y empezó a llorar con fuerza, Albafika la abrazó a su vez, dejándola descargarse de esa forma.

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste a morirte? ¡Se suponía que ibas a casarte conmigo, tarado!" Le gritó Agasha, golpeando el pecho del santo con sus puños, se sentía tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan enojada que no sabía si partirle algo en la cabeza o besarlo. Albafika rió, y la abrazó con fuerza, luego la alzó del suelo.

"Ya sé, soy un idiota, como me atreví a morirme antes de casarme. Tienes razón. Pero eso lo voy a solucionar más pronto de lo que crees" Le dijo él, sonriéndole de forma pícara, muy al estilo Kardia. Agasha terminó de secarse las lágrimas y por fin le sonrió, y bajó la cabeza para acercar sus tibios labios a los de él, besándolo con fuerza. Albafika respondió al beso con la misma pasión, dejándola en el suelo para estar más cómodo.

Después del acalorado reencuentro, la pareja decidió que debían regresar, pero no sin antes recoger las frambuesas por exclusiva insistencia de Agasha, que puso al santo de Piscis a hacer tarea de niños, el muchacho miraba con suspicacia la sonrisa medio traviesa de su prometida, algo se traía entre manos. Cuando tuvieron las suficientes, regresaron al Santuario tomados de la mano.

Al día siguiente, Agasha había preparado pasteles de frambuesa para todos, y a la hora del té, ella misma llevó una para Shion. El santo de Aries aún se sentía medio culpable por haberle causado a Agasha tanta angustia por lo de ocultarle lo de Albafika, pero la sonrisa satisfecha de la joven florista lo convenció que las cosas estaban bien de nuevo y que se podía empezar a relajar. Agasha sirvió el té para ambos y una rebanada de pastel, que se veía delicioso, para Shion.

"Gracias, Agasha, nadie cocina como tú. ¿Tú no te sirves?" Dijo Shion, Agasha meneó la cabeza.

"La verdad es que comí de otro que hice para Albafika y ya estoy llena." Contestó la chica, tomando un sorbo de su té. Shion se encogió de hombros y cortó un pedazo de su rebanada, pero en cuanto la empezó a masticar, se dio cuenta de que sabía muy picante en vez de dulce. Agasha lo miró con toda la inocencia de un corderito.

"¿Le gusta Sr. Shion?" Preguntó ella, viendo que la cara del patriarca estaba algo sonrosada. Shion sonrió como pudo y se lo tragó, tomando té de su tasa como si fuera agua.

"Err... está buena. Aunque sabe un poco diferente de lo normal" Dijo Shion, aún tratando de sacarse el sabor picante de la boca. Agasha le sonrió de nuevo, y se levantó de su silla.

"Bien, temo tener que dejarlo solo, pero tengo cosas que hacer" Dijo ella, sacudiendo su vestido. Shion asintió. Agasha rodeó la mesa y cuando iba a salir, puso las manos en los hombros del patriarca y le susurró. "La próxima vez confíe más en mi, ¿quiere? No vuelva a ocultarme cosas" Después de eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó tarareando una canción, dejando a Shion helado en su silla, luego miró el pastel y lo dejó en la mesa, pasaría del mismo y se lo lanzaría a las palomas. Luego el santo de Aries meneó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. ¡Los dioses lo libraran de las mujeres!

The End

Bien, espero que este final alternativo cubra un poco las expectativas de un Happily ever after para Albafika y Agasha XD. Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!


End file.
